


夜谈

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 他只是想被莫德里奇填满；伊万·拉基蒂奇做了个梦。





	夜谈

**Author's Note:**

> CP：笛万  
分级：NC-17

我做了一个梦。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇猛然睁开眼睛，屋子里没开灯，听得见中央空调的运转，他把脸从满溢着清洗剂和烘干机味道的被子里挪出来，面向唯一的光源，满屏手机的白光映照着莫德里奇高耸的鹰钩鼻。伊万仰视着卢卡嘴角随着年龄增长而日渐险峻的沟壑，轻声说，我做了个梦，一个持续地无休止地下坠的梦。  
卢卡转过脸看他。拉基蒂奇飞速地向那方屏幕上投去一瞥，配色像是一个打开的、还未写完的聊天框，也像是什么他根本不认识的博主的私人账户，鬼知道那究竟是什么，毕竟他的国家队队长的手心可能涂满了只对智能手机有效的胶水。卢卡·莫德里奇看了眼时间，轻声说现在是当地时间凌晨一点四十五，“你确定要在这时和我谈谈你的梦？在对我保持那种让人火大的沉默整整两个月之后？”  
巴萨四号有些局促地、张了张嘴，他曲起腿，膝盖在被子下触到卢卡的大腿，令他安心的略有些偏高的温度通过人体表皮的传导，热烘烘的，会让人产生一种极其诡异的错觉，仿佛他已经在最安全的地方，不再会有任何困扰找上门来，所有的问题都会得到解决，所有的愿望都会得到满足——更棒的是，卢卡并没有因为这样的接触而挪开。是的。伊万·拉基蒂奇鼓起勇气，坚决地说道，现在就要。  
好吧，好吧。莫德里奇摊了摊手，嘴角深深的纹路向上翘起来，这就是我留在卡迪夫明天才飞回马德里的原因，感谢上帝，至少我还不至于空手而归，我这个晚上都是你的，你知道得很清楚，但是你用一个埋在被子里睡觉的后背迎接我，让我以为又是一次徒劳无功，Raketa。莫德里奇的表情生动真实而又恼怒，伊万意识到这份怒火被他的队长藏在心底至少有一个多月了，而且那种情绪发酵得很完美。  
“你的腿……”  
拉基蒂奇不得不承认，比赛结束后他没有那么用心地去对卢卡表达关切，最近仿佛全世界都知道他在巴塞罗那过得如同狗屎，上班只为打卡，然后表演名为枯坐板凳望眼欲穿的催泪节目，给记者和电视台创收不少。他根本就没打几分钟比赛，苦涩的是事实就是这样——发挥得多少有些生疏，不是什么让他能昂首挺胸地离开赛场的表现，火焰之队并没能从红龙的土地上带走完整的三分，一分？姑且算还不错，比零分好，但是也没好到值得庆贺和恭喜的程度，这种总是不能提前将命运握在自己手中的戏剧性的情节，几乎贯穿了卢卡和他的全部国家队生涯——他们甚至已经习惯了这种状况，在不知不觉间，麻木而又无奈地接受这个事实，然后身边金发的小个子队长会操着低沉的嗓音嘶吼（有时也喷脏话），要他、和整个队伍抬起头继续向前看。私下里莫德里奇甚至十分具有诗意和幽默感地找到了相当不错的自我开解的说辞，说一切戏剧性都是命中注定，说不定上帝就是个戏迷，他们经历的起伏越多，就越能取悦那位无形而又性格恶劣的足球之神，最后得到的结果才越好。感性的凌晨令拉基蒂奇踌躇，表达不算迟的关心，“它还好吗？”  
“还疼着。赛后冰敷过，然后他们又帮忙按摩了一小会儿，那点儿淤血会慢慢散开的，兹拉特科和尼古拉也都说没事儿。那时候你已经先回来了，按摩时可是真的疼，好消息是，不要紧。”卢卡隔着被子，拍了拍他自个儿的大腿，“不影响操你。”  
伊万·拉基蒂奇瞠目结舌，他发誓他的大脑冻结了至少有五秒钟，才找回了自己的声音。  
“……您真直接。男人到了三十四岁，就都会像您这样，越来越不加掩饰的吗？我的天。顺便，我好像还没当面和你说生日快乐。生日快乐，我的队长。”  
“亲爱的伊万·拉基蒂奇先生，我得好心地提醒您，您已经用大脚趾缝蹭我的小腿至少两分钟了。这种行为，相信在你我所受的教育和这么多年的默契里，都只能用一个词来表述——勾引。好，你不喜欢，那稍微中性温和一些，再文雅一些，调情，我亲爱的副队长，您在对您的队长调情。”  
“那么，您喜欢吗？”  
“当然。”卢卡嘿嘿地笑了起来，亲在伊万的脑门上，拉基蒂奇不满地在卢卡肩膀上推了一把，以抗议被当做孩子来安抚的不公正待遇，“还想讨论你的梦吗？”

他好像看见了海。  
在伊万·拉基蒂奇小的时候，可没什么机会见到海，位于欧陆中心的瑞士顶多让他领略高山大湖的风情，哪怕懂事后他知道祖国克罗地亚所拥有的那一片美妙而又弯折的海岸线，拉基蒂奇对于海的概念，恐怕还是在登陆西甲之后才彻底具象化。他闭上眼睛，扎达尔人的亲吻颇有将赛场上被受伤意外打断的攻击性和侵略性延续到床上的气势，与其叫做亲吻，倒不如形容为掠夺口中所剩不多的氧气而展开的啃咬，这个吻直到拉基蒂奇的舌头退让着贴到下颌、卢卡把他的上颌骨仔仔细细舔了个遍才算完。他的喉咙有些发紧，却也没到非常不适的程度。伊万在一片黏黏糊糊的混乱中，恍惚觉得自己看到了海，不是他对媒体说的巴塞罗那的海，而是扎达尔的海。  
他当然去过莫德里奇的家乡，也看过希区柯克所称赞过的最美丽的夕阳，年轻的时候他还觉得自己和即将没入大海的红日没有十分紧密的联系，那时意气风发的年轻人健壮而又野心勃勃，还觉得职业足球的生命周期远远看不到头，却没想到在这个年纪就仿佛已经如同落日，虽然仍在燃烧，投向深海的速度却是义无反顾且无可挽回。只是太阳尚且会第二日重又升起，而伊万·拉基蒂奇虽然已经达成了诸多了不起的成就，却依然只是一具会衰老的肉体凡胎。  
他只是……只是个普通人。人在时间的冲刷中总是会在某一刻不得不承认这个，区别仅仅在或早或晚。  
卢卡咬了口他光溜溜的下巴，把恍惚中又陷入那种该死的欠操的情绪的伊万唤回来。伊万·拉基蒂奇十分配合地挪动身体，抬抬胳膊和屁股，好让自己物理意义上对莫德里奇更坦诚，扎达尔人最近愈发难以彻底平缓的额头又挤出两道横纹，“想让自己看上去年轻些？哈？你可比我帅多了——虽然这么承认让我很不爽，不过那是事实。不爽也没有什么用处。”  
伊万努力地让忽视被子被掀起带进来的凉气——他和卢卡七手八脚地把脱下的衣裤踹到床下去，急切的模样活像两个在酒吧刚刚勾搭上的二十岁小伙子——试着集中精神，去回应莫德里奇审视而又不知为何仿佛总是在憋着笑的目光，他丝毫没有在抬头纹的生长速度这方面也渐渐向卢卡靠拢看齐的自觉，直到莫德里奇又吻他的额头，用那两片温暖的肉推搡新生的纹路，这才让他发出极其轻柔而又温顺的叹息。  
“我们不可能真的完全不受外界影响。你我都不生活在真空中。”他低声呢喃，得到的是莫德里奇咯咯的笑，真空？卢卡重复着，好像听到了什么极其好笑的事，或者是真空这个词本身的发音过于搞笑似的，重复了好几遍，拉基蒂奇被复读得有点不好意思，甚至头皮发麻，用唇舌去堵莫德里奇的怪笑，他对付自己这位难搞的队友兼队长，也有独特的一套诀窍，亲吻永远都是极其有效的一种策略。  
拉基蒂奇努力地让自己的脑袋在卢卡的肩膀和臂弯之间停留得更久些。威尔士的深夜和其他无数个国家队出征客场的夜晚一样，看上去安静，却承载着百万计的思绪，他侧身，又向莫德里奇的怀抱中凑得更近，直到卢卡把手掌覆盖在他的后脑勺上安抚意味极强地轻拍才作罢。  
好啦，好啦。莫德里奇轻声地说，那不过是一个梦，不代表什么。扎达尔人低沉的嗓音总是有着让拉基蒂奇心甘情愿地交出一切的魔力，他闭上眼睛，任由卢卡温暖干燥的手掌抚过身体，一寸一寸点燃困倦却苦闷到难以入眠的精神，那只手在他的臀部又拍又拧，轻度的刺痛和羞耻感把拉基蒂奇的耳尖染得通红。  
卢卡又笑了起来。伊万抬起头，他能意识到其实卢卡的情绪不该这么……这么喜悦，毕竟说真的，他们又没赢球，欧预赛的出线前景并不是百分百得以确保，但是小个子的年长者在这个夜晚被逗乐的次数也实在是有些多了。当然，他知道卢卡也硬了，在他孜孜不倦地用半勃的下体去“勾引”——引用自卢卡之前的发言——之下，一向在性事方面格外耐心的年长者的动作终于急迫了些。  
“怎么了？”他明知故问，用舌尖舔嘴唇，仔仔细细照顾一圈，把那两片颜色健康的肉照顾得水润而有光泽，莫德里奇背着光定睛看他表演，看得心满意足了，才开始用指尖在伊万的下腹附近打转，偶尔拉扯梳理到他的耻毛，让他的期望升高又落空，拉基蒂奇只从莫德里奇那儿得到这点爱抚，远远不够，之前被打了屁股挑起来的欲望仿佛是燃烧不畅的闷烧的篝火，只是发着热，却不畅快，他吞了吞口水，主动挺腰，把前端开始吐水的性器往卢卡手心里蹭。  
“我只是想，你很精神，这是最好的。真是再好不过了。”莫德里奇终于玩够了自家队副紧绷且有弹性的腹部肌肉，附在拉基蒂奇耳边说着一语双关的荤话，拉基蒂奇哦了一声，不知是被卢卡难得的下流话刺激的，或是终于被握住了要命的地方、指腹在表皮上轻轻搓揉而产生的快感冲上脑门，他竟然除了叹息之外无言以对。  
他明明很会说话的。伊万·拉基蒂奇抬起除了抱紧莫德里奇的腰之外有些无所适从的手，用手背覆在眼睛上，虽然他是想被卢卡安抚、被填满，用这种充实感对抗内心不断涌出的失落，许久未被打开的身体在被润滑液和手指造访时，依然条件反射地紧绷，眼泪也不争气地流了出来。他想对卢卡说抱歉，虽然这并不是他、或者任何一个人的错，不过莫德里奇向来耐心得不得了，用来扩张的两根手指暂时停下作业，转而用留在体外的拇指去按压穴口周围的褶皱，搓揉会阴部敏感的皮肤。  
“要耐心，要耐心。”卢卡的吻落在拉基蒂奇自然蜷起的掌心上，“耐心才会得来好的结果。”他用一阵格外温柔的令人发痒的对大腿根部嫩肉的爱抚示意伊万把身体打开得更大些，拉基蒂奇被摸得心满意足，就连重新开始的扩张作业都在唤起身体里沉睡了几个月的记忆，他困得不行也急得不行，只想从莫德里奇那儿得到彻底的痛快——卢卡察觉到伊万的急迫，慢条斯理地放进第三根指头，按摩着蠕动个不停的湿滑粘膜，却只是在敏感处之前的区域打转。  
“好的结果，未必是最好的结果，也未必就是真正想要的结果。”伊万的口才在和自家队长的顶嘴抬杠中渐渐回归，他不服气地放下手背，瞪了卢卡一眼，莫德里奇表面上没什么变化，只有右眼眼皮轻轻跳动了一下。  
拉基蒂奇心想，虽然足球世界总是很多变，但是至少他的世界里总还是有些人不会变的。  
真好懂。  
巧的是，莫德里奇也是这么想的。

“好啦，别藏了，你知道我喜欢你的眼睛。”  
伊万·拉基蒂奇再次找不到他的舌头了。一个事实是，尽管有些时日没做，他的身体对莫德里奇的尺寸还有记忆，但这并不代表他过于急切地想要得到卢卡给予的爱意和快感就一定能得愿以偿，他被自家队长顶得仿佛咽喉都被什么东西堵上，连叫声都发不出，只能把眼睛抵在卢卡的肩膀上，那根阴茎把他填得充实得过了头。  
他的小腹抽搐得仿佛停不下来，勃起的性器一跳一跳地只等着最终的释放，莫德里奇一丝不苟又从不含糊，性格中那股子总要比努力还要更努力一些的牛脾气让失意的伊万·拉基蒂奇把什么烦恼都抛到了脑后，颤抖着叹息着，却不愿意发出没出息的求饶声，反而绷紧了盘在小个子队长腰间的大腿肌肉，让卢卡把他肏得更深些。  
卢卡把不自觉地整个上身都贴到他身上的伊万撕下来重新安放在床单上，伊万·拉基蒂奇眨着亮晶晶的湿漉漉的眼睛，只顾着瞪莫德里奇被汗水打湿后颜色变深的头发，他又有了新的奇思妙想，不知道自己两年后的发色是否也会步上卢卡、或者说是无数同胞的后尘，不知道那时他会在哪里，是不是还在踢球。莫德里奇皱起眉，好在他有的是法子强迫拉基蒂奇的注意力回到他身上。  
“您有时候。”拉基蒂奇慢慢地，活动着僵硬的舌头，刚刚莫德里奇不顾热情的挽留几乎完全退了出去，又极其强硬地破开敏感得不行的嫩肉顶在深处，完全顶在了他的前列腺上，直接把拉基蒂奇操射了，伊万断断续续地嚷嚷着无意义的叫骂，眼前炸开虚无的白花，好一会儿之后才觉得眼珠重新回到了眼眶里，还有他的脑子也是，他慢吞吞地、一字一句地说，“像是那种，表现出的，‘我认为我对我的国家、我的同胞有一种满足愿望的义务’。你好像，总是表现出这样。我记得我们聊过……还是没聊过这个话题？嗯……”  
“什么蠢话。”卢卡俯身亲吻伊万的眼角，拉基蒂奇尚且在不应期，即便是轻微的动作都能让他发出不太属于他本人的声音，不过莫德里奇其实挺喜欢听，他又装模作样地像是要往拉基蒂奇身体的更深处肏，那劲头儿仿佛是要精液从拉基蒂奇嘴里射出来才作罢，“你觉得，我跟你做爱，是在履行满足同胞愿望的‘义务’？”  
“不、不不不不不，不是这样的不是这样的。”拉基蒂奇慌慌忙忙地辩解，他也惊讶于莫德里奇的脑回路，甚至处在贤者时间的懒洋洋的大脑连莫德里奇为什么会往这方面联想都不愿意去分析，只剩下求饶的本能，“我并没有这样说。你倒是慢一……点！”  
卢卡·莫德里奇用一种看把传中球踢呲了的19岁国家队新秀边后卫的眼神看拉基蒂奇。  
“我的错。”他掷地有声地认错，拉基蒂奇只从中嗅到一股子危险的味道，“是我作为国家队队长，对队员的关怀不够。我总得让你好好记住我有洁癖这件事——如果只是为了履行你嘴里那个所谓的愚蠢的‘义务’，我有的是其他法子。何必深更半夜地不睡觉？该死的，搞得好像我不用明早起来赶飞机似的。”  
“哎哎哎，我的错，我的错。”伊万·拉基蒂奇唉声叹气，忙不迭地求饶，很显然他和卢卡聊的是两件事，他满脑子想着的还是早些时间的那场球——归根结底，是把公事带到床上来的拉基蒂奇的错。他垂头丧气又心满意足地被卢卡摁住双手，刚刚射精过的性器又被握在掌心中搓揉刺激，直到再次立起来，小腹又酸又涨，失禁感格外强烈，却有一种诡异的充实感。他自己都不知道究竟是什么时候忘记了那个荒诞而又无聊的梦，也忘记了其实他本该认认真真地和卢卡·莫德里奇探讨自己或许已经不够明朗的西甲生涯——不过，他已经从卢卡·莫德里奇那里获得了他想要的。  
“其实……其实你我都知道。”即将高潮时，卢卡又亲在伊万的眼皮上，“你知道有时候球迷们嘲笑我们老去，转而去追逐欣赏更加年轻的球员，只是因为我们在提醒他们——他们和我们一样，无法逃脱时间的制裁。大伙儿其实都一样，没什么区别。不是只有你一个人在下落，你并不孤独。”  
“……天啊，Lukata。”伊万·拉基蒂奇沉吟了一会儿，这个晚上足够疯狂也足够满足，他的大脑在快乐中似乎也汲取到了足够多的冷静思考的能量，“你真会安慰人。只不过如果不让我回想起安菲尔德的那个晚上，就更好了。”  
卢卡·莫德里奇眉头上的死结终于舒展了些。  
“这么能联想，看来思维活跃起来了？那就再好不过了。”

“下次德比见。”  
被吻了嘴角的伊万·拉基蒂奇懵懵懂懂地从床上起身，他的身体又酸又痛，股间还残留着亟待清洗的痕迹，而莫德里奇已经梳洗完毕，甚至收拾好了行李，戴上墨镜，掌心朝他挥了挥，明显是准备走人回马德里去了。拉基蒂奇发誓这下他看到了莫德里奇的手机上有自个儿的名字，毕竟开头Ra结尾tić的姓氏实在是太眼熟，嘿，卢卡在和谁说他是世界一流的中场球员呢。  
“等一下，Lukata，你在和谁说我的事？”  
“没有啊。”莫德里奇拎起行李箱转身就走，“你看错了。诺坎普见喽。”  
“哎，哎哎，你别跑啊……！”

END


End file.
